User talk:Wokat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rumble Robots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oldvsnew.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Musleblast the Rumble Robots Master (Talk) 18:00, April 12, 2011 Hey WonderKat Replying to your message earlier, yes, I have ''seen all of the pages you created. Thank you so much for all the hard work you put into expanding the site, and I will try to upload more photos of the Rumble Robots Cards as soon as I can. Once again, thank you so much for your support. Musleblast the Rumble Robots Master 12:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem! BTW, if you only have a Gold Series version of a specific card, would you mind uploading what's on the picture side? TheWonderKat 00:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) WonderKat, I do not have any Gold Series Cards, but I do have a lot of Diamond Series Cards, the official Diamond Series Card Checklist, and the box for the Power Card Starter Set. I will try to expand the site pages as much as I can, but I cannot post any pictures until after the 10th of July. Also, I would definetly want to make you an official Admin to this Wiki. Musleblast the Rumble Robots Master 16:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not replied, college classes got the best of me. The entire summer I had to take college classes, and they got the best of me. And with the school year starting, ''those will get the best of me. But I will try to edit this wiki as much as I can on the weekends, just keep in mind that studying for tests will take away a lot of my time here in cyberspace. So, thank you for all your help, and please ''don't adopt this wiki. ''I'm sorry for my absence. Also, when I replied to you last time, I definitely should have been more explicit. Since I was the original creator of this wikia, I was the first administrator. Only administrators of the wiki can approve of someone else being an administrator. You are an official administrator for this wiki, and I will edit the page for administrators. Once again, please excuse my long haitus. Musleblast the Rumble Robots Master 17:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) is this were they make the toys User:Olliedudley cards I may put the pictures of the cards on a seprate page or somewhere. Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 05:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) batteries effects if you are wondering about the trivia about the batteries; its true since I have both brands and I was testing and switching batteries between my robots (I did not want to waste my time buying batteries and placing them on each robot) after being surprise that Bitor was speaking very very low when I place the Duracell batteries on him. When I switch the Duracell batteries with Sunbeam batteries; it gave Bitor a very loud, shouting voice (which kinda hurt my ears and spooked my poor cat out of my room). Same goes with testing it out with my Lobjaw and Lugnut. (the robots were so loud that my dad is wondering what am I doing ^^0 ) Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 00:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It only effect the robots that a sticker label "Diamond Series" found near batteries compartment. Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 01:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Only one? am I the only one that is editing articles on this wiki? Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 21:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if we could chat in the tuff story wiki at 6 something ok be cuts I was to talk about something User:Olliedudley Thanks for saying "Hey". Hey, Wonderkat. Just trying to keep my grades up, and taking pictures of more cards and other Rumble Robots stuff. (My last camera broke and all the pictures were gone.) I'm hoping to upload everything during the summer. By then I'll have all my attention to this wiki. Soon returning I will soon return and help out on this wiki :) Maybe tomorrow or in a week or so. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 21:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) YOU IMBUSEL! YOU STINKER! AND DONT YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A WINKER ! ~mehead Hi Mehead struck on a different wiki that I contribute to. He struck here too, huh? Anti-Cosmo Dude 16:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC)